Charlie Brown and Snoopy Encounter the Phantom of the Opera
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Encounter the Phantom of the Opera is a crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Plot The Phantom is in love with Christine and she comes to him for free will. He also devastates the shows. When this happens, Raoul wants Christine back. Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and the rest try to help him get rid of that Phantom. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. *Mature content will be removed. *Ariel will make a cameo as a part of the musical play. Her part is when she tries to sing, the Phantom laughs. *This is another time where "I Love You" will not be sung. Songs *"Imagine" - Barney, Lucy, Peppermint, Sally, Charlie Brown, and Linus *"Almost There" - Tiana *"Pictures in My Head" - Kermit *"Getting Scared" - BJ, Barney, and the rest *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *"The Muppet Show" - The Muppets *"Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Panchito, and the chorus *"Gitchi Gitchi Goo" - Phineas, Candace, Ferb, and the rest *"Reflection" - Mulan *"When She Loved Me" - Jessie *"We're Gonna Find a Way" - Barney, Lucy, Peppermint, Sally, Charlie Brown, and Linus *"Afro Circus" - Marty, Alex, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, and the rest Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Musical Films